


PURGESTUCK

by star_masochist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, anya can't even fanfic, this is just the commence, will eventually get violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_masochist/pseuds/star_masochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condesce has made a night on Alternia where all crime is legal. What will happen with these unstable trolls and humans? (UNFINISHED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PURGESTUCK

A young boy rushed into his house after a long day. This planet, Alternia, has become a sick place. It's only one night.. but so much can happen in only one night. It was a night in which everyone on Alternia was able to let out their anger and hatred. All crimes that were previously illegal were accepted for 12 hours. The Condesce had created it, thinking it would subdue illegal crime and create peace and relief to Alternia. All but a few thought it was crazy at first. Some still think it is, and John is one of those people.

Some of the people/trolls on this planet were not mentally stable. One could just go crazy and take it for granted... but anyway, John needs to stop thinking about it and set his security systems, it's 6:45am already! He ran to his office, set just for this night. He pressed a button which brought up a screen, reading a button that says "ARM", and one that says "DISARM". He was quick to press the arm button, his house shaking for one moment as every defense shield was set up. He grabbed a remote, which turned three T.V.'s on. Two of them had cameras that surrounded the house, and one had the news. The T.V. with the news beeped loudly, showing a message.

The T.V. spoke. "This is not a test. This is your Alternian Emergency Broadcast System announcing the commencement of the annual Purge, sanctioned by Her Emperial Condescension. Weapons of all kinds may be used in this event. All crimes, including murder, will be legal for the next 12 continuous hours. Troll Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 A.M. when the Purge concludes. May luck be with you all." The T.V. flashed with a loud, repeated bass noise, reading "THE ANNUAL ALTERNIAN PURGE HAS COMMENCED".

**Author's Note:**

> i can't even fanfic  
> gomen


End file.
